teenagers_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Heartthrob
Barry Valentine, or Mr. Heartthrob, was a major member of the Sweathog Squad and the deuteragonist of the 1974 film ''Teenagers, ''portrayed by Raymond Donathan. He is best known for his attracting appearance and good looks. Personality Mr. Heartthrob was always a bit of a flirt, and a tiny bit of a tom-girl. He was always trusting and easy going. Plus, he always stuck up for his good friend, Rick. He had a strong rivalry against Scruffy Beard, the hideous love-maker. According to Heartthrob, he refers to him and his friends as "Sweathogs: Life Takers & Heart Breakers." Appearance Mr. Heartthrob is tall and slim, though a ''little ''on the husky side. He had long blonde bangs for hair, clear white skin, chapstick on the lips, and beautiful greenish-blue naval eyes. He always wore a tuxedo, a grey overcoat with a naval blue shirt under it. Also, he wore a white bow tie. Later, he would wear Backstory He first appeared in after the first few opening sequences of the movie, when Rick would describe him. Then, he gets up on stage on "Yesterday & You" by Frank Sinatra, which made Shubie and her friends scream and shout. In a jealous fit of rage, Scruffy Beard jumps up and the two duel in a sing battle. Heartthrob won. Later that night, he is sticking his head out the sunroof and screaming with joy as Rick was driving in his car with him and Scruffy Beard, who is crying like a baby. 26 minutes into the movie, him and Rick appear at the golf course and talk money and girls and the Lusthog Squad war. He even gives advice to his buddy about how to win with Rhonda, Rick's love interest. Meanwhile, while Heartthrob, Little Johnny, and Tommy are walking down an alley, where Scruffy Beard attempts to jump them, but fails. Heartthrob beat him to the ground and stomped his head in as Little Johnny jabbed Scruffy Beard in the back of it with an icepick. Later, Heartthrob comes over to Rick's house and has dinner with Rick, his brother, and his drunken father. Afterwards, in the basement, Rick and Heartthrob invite more of their gang over to discuss battle plans. It was at that moment when Heartthrob revealed the P-Head Stuff, which was a box he picked up from a man from New Zealand. Inside was cash, dope, and vodka. This was how Operation Daisy was initiated. Operation Daisy On the day of the incident, Mr. Heartthrob describes the P-Head Stuff, what to do with it, and how the mission works. As the gang splits up, Mr. Heartthrob and Tommy go to the grocery store, prepared with rummy cubes. They fill the whole shopping cart up with frozen prawns and attempt to bribe the cashier with their cubes because they didn't want to spend any money. They got kicked out and the security guard says that if it happens again, their families will have to leave the state for a year. When they return to Rick's house to pig out on a turkey Andy cooked, they all gear up to hit the road for the airport when Santoro requests that they drive to his house first to get his "lucky scarf." Frustrated, Mr. Heartthrob accidentally leaves the P-Head Stuff packet in Craig, Rick's dad's, room when it fell out of his overstuffed knapsack. He plans to rush to the bar to see if he left it there. As soon as him and the others get outside, Dom and Terry were sitting on the porch in handcuffs. When Mr. Heartthrob notices a police car down the street, they all pack into the van and drove to the bar in the other direction. As they arrive at the bar, its parking lot is crammed up with police cars, so they crawled into the bar. Unfortunately, little did any of them know, the cops were hot on their trail. When Mr. Heartthrob turned on the lights, the police jump out of disguise and arrest them. As soon as Mr. Heartthrob was walking out of the bar in handcuffs, he resolved the one reason how this happened; Santoro had jeopardized the whole mission. In Jail Mr. Heartthrob had a probation sentence for vagrancy and treason effective for two weeks after his time is done. He then began to resent Santoro because he was a true member of the Lusthog Squad. He also had to put up with sadistic prisoner Morten Patrick and painstaking punishments. When released, he was held leader of the Sweathogs. Demise During a massive argument and fight with The Sickened One, they both almost fall off of the tip of the Sheep's Bridge cliff. The Sickened One manages to make his way back up, but Mr. Heartthrob is about to fall. Arrogantly, The Sickened One stomps on his enemy's hand, and as Heartthrob is about to slip, The Sickened One kicks him in the face, throwing him right off of the cliff and onto a boulder, where his arm breaks off. Having no arm, Mr. Heartthrob was unable to swim from the dirty waterfall. Blood bursted out everywhere across the lake and it burned his wound. After about a few second of screaming, Heartthrob sunk down into the water, fighting it in order to get back up, he swallows too much filthy water and drowns to his death. His body was never found later in the movie. Category:Deceased Category:Characters from "Teenagers" Category:Characters from the novel series Category:The Sweathog Squad Category:Heroes Category:Friend of the Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Gunners Category:Death by Implosion/Open Wounds Category:Death by Drowning Category:Gang-bangers Category:Gamblers Category:Main Characters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Murderers